gamecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Marisa Chase
Marisa Chase is a character in Uncharted: Golden Abyss. '' Biography She is the granddaughter of an archeologist, Vincent Perez, who mysteriously vanished without a trace. she is involved in a rivalry with Jason Dante, an old friend of Nathan Drake. Chase owns a gold amulet, which was very important to her grandfather. ''Uncharted: Golden Abyss'' She was introduced in Chapter 2 - No Prison Tats as she appeared at the top of cliff to spy on Dante, when she interrupted Nathan Drake talking to Dante. She meets Nate and quickly notices that he isn't one of Jason Dante's Mercenaries and complements him on his hands strength after a nice hand shake, Nathan does the same as well. She says that the main reason she spied on Dante was because of him saying that he'll need to "get some supplies" (and knowing that she never trusted him, she insists on following him and Nate). While Dante was trying to clear up something with Roberto Guerro and his men, both Nate and Chase decide to trade idea's with each other and leave Dante out of there little discussion. Appearances Chapter 2 - No Prison Tats Chapter 3 - Nothing But Some Old Bones Chapter 4 - Why's The Building On Fire? (Cutscenes) Chapter 5 - I'm Not Leaving Without It Chapter 6 - I'll Break Your Fingers Chapter 7 - He Cut a Deal Chapter 8 - Learning the Hard Way Chapter 9 - He Gave Them Everything Chapter 10 - That Makes Three of Us Chapter 11 - Keep Moving Chapter 12 - What That Means To Me (Ending Cutscene) Chapter 13 - My Grandfather's Sanctuary Chapter 14 - He Was Never Coming Back Chapter 15 - Chimera to Ward Off Evil Chapter 16 - Chamber of the Seven Fathers Chapter 17 - Give Me My Gun Chapter 18 - Spilling Blood for Me (Cutscenes) Chapter 19 - Proving Your Worth (Voice) Chapter 29 - Doorway of the Gods Chapter 30 - The Lake of Ghosts Chapter 31 - A Sacrafice of Blood Chapter 32 - There's No Turning Back Chapter 33 - Getting My Hands Dirty Chapter 34 - The Revolution Ends (Injured) Weapons *Desert-5 *.45 Defender Trivia *She quickly learns that Nate is mostly strong, smart, and savvy than Dante is after the first couple minutes of meeting him. *Chase always has a problem with trusting people she doesn't know, include at first with Nathan Drake, and doesn't trust people including treasure hunters she just met until they are partners. *Chase is probably a huge counter part of Elena Fisher as she process her same knowledge and her quick wittiness, but not her strength. *Both Chase and Nate gotten there climbing abilities, well knowledge of rare, very special artifacts and old periods in history plus treasure hunting skills at the age of 15. *Chase had never used a gun. Gallery ''Uncharted: Golden Abyss'' '' Chase.jpg Chase and Drake.jpg Chase again.jpg Chase being choked.jpg Chase meets Drake.jpg Chase running from Snipers.jpg Chase waving.jpg Drake and Chase.jpg '' Category:Heroes Category:Alive Category:Uncharted Series Characters Category:Characters